A Subtle Improvement
by AbRiDgEdReAlItY
Summary: Kaname's Birthday is Coming Up, and she doesn't think Sousuke's Present will be worthwhile, he thinks with only logic, and no feeling. But she may end up surprised at how far sousuke will go in the end. One Shot SousukeXKaname First-Timer feedback needed


**Subtle Improvement**

"That Stupid STUPID IDIOT!"

Kaname continued to fume as she made her way towards the classroom for Homeroom.

"Oh Kaname, Sousuke is always like this" Kyoko attempted to reason at her side.

"This is what, the 15th time he's blown up those lockers this month! I just don't understand why he can't clue in! Every-time something is a bit off, he goes pulling out the explosives! Why can't he just knock it off already..."

With a sigh, Kaname stopped walking to stare out the window, where she could still see the billows of smoke escaping from the front entrance, A testament to the newest loss of lockers, shoes, books and miscellaneous things Sousuke and detonated this morning. Letting out a groan, she slumped against the wall.

"How long is it going to take that maniac to adapt to japan huh? It can't be that difficult right?"

"I'm sure Sousuke is trying his hardest Kaname, he just hasn't made a lot of progress yet."

'No Kidding' Kaname thought gloomily. Sousuke is always like this, and I know he's trying hard..but couldn't he tone it down a little, at-least a little...at-least this week...

"Hey Kaname, so what are you planning for your Birthday this Saturday? 10-hour Karaoke session like last year?" Kyoko interrupted Kaname's thoughts abruptly. "Hmm, I dunno, I've been busy and haven't actually planned anything yet.. I suppose Karaoke could work."

XXXXX

Kaname sat in class, staring out the window, head on her hands, lost in thought.

'Why am I so irritated?' 'I shouldn't assume that Sousuke will understand, he never does..'

The teacher's monotonous lecture continued in the background, putting most of the class to sleep. She turned slightly to see Sousuke from the corner of her eye. His brown hair falling dangerously low over his eyes once more, his serious gray eyes looking up at the teacher's notes without the slightest hint of boredom or tire.

'How does he do it?' She questioned, wishing she could lay her head down on the desk and drift off to sleep..She let out a measly yawn, before attempting to look back up at the board ruefully. Then a little smile spread across her face. 'Well, doesn't matter how hard he pays attention, I'm still going to have to go through all this with him after, he is just so dense.'

XXXXX

"So we are all going to get together for Karaoke at the new place on saturday after lunch!" Kyoko exclaimed to the group energetically. "But because it will be a hassle, We should give Kaname her presents on friday instead, Alright! and I expect all of you to get her good presents! DISMISSED!"

"Didn't realize you were our Drill Coach.." whined Mizuki as she grabbed her bag and got up, leaving with the others.

Sousuke sat there alone, thinking through all of the various weapons he could present to Kaname. She needed them to protect herself, and it had to be just right.

"I should have asked Kyoko what she thinks would be the most appropriate weapon.." He concluded, getting up and going after her. Turning down the hallway, he reached the classroom door, but as he reached for the handle he froze up

"Oh Kyoko come on, i don't need any presents" Kaname exclaimed bashfully. "We should just have fun, ok?"

"Nope, A person needs presents on their birthday, plain and simple, and I can't wait to see what everybody gets you" Kyoko put it bluntly, not allowing any arguement.

"Great..." "I'm especially curious what Sousuke will get you, he was making such a serious face when i left the room"

"Oh please, the War maniac will present a grenade, or a gun of some kind; his mind is stuck on DANGER mode..."

"No way Kaname, Sousuke will put more effort into it, I'm sure! He is definitely thinking of something to make you really happy!"

"Well don't get too excited..." Kaname grumbled, attempting to reason with her

Sousuke stood there for a moment longer before turning and swiftly leaving the area, lost in thought...

XXXXX

'Something to make Kaname really happy...' He thought aimlessly as he walked home alone...' Something that would make Kaname Happy...' he paused and stopped,

"She wouldn't be happy with anything i was thinking of then..." 'Not good!' 'What do normal Japanese High School Girls like for their birthday!'

This was definitely NOT Sousuke's preferred area of expertise at all... The wants and thought processes of Japanese High School Students continued to elude him, even after all this time...and he was slowly wishing that he would be called on a mission, so that he might escape this dangerous predicament...

"Soooouuussssuuukkkkeeee!" As a giant Baseball bat flew through the air sending him flying...that was exactly what Sousuke was imagining happening...

"_Want to impress that Special Girl in your life? Want to make her very happy?_"

Sousuke turned towards a display of TV stations in the store window he had stopped infront of..

"_Well Guys, nothing impresses a girl more than home cooking! They go head over heels for a man who knows his way around a kitchen!_"

The advertisement continued to display a bunch of so called 'manly' cooking utensils, but that was besides the point...

even as the idea presented itself clearly, depression was quickly storming in on Sousuke's mind...

**'I have no idea how to cook...'**

XXXXX

"I can't believe its friday already! This week went by in a flash!" Kaname really was cheerful this morning. Sousuke turned, "Hey Kaname, I just wanted to wish you a-"

"Happy Birthday KANAME!"

Kyoko cried out from behind them, running up to join them. She pulled a box from behind her back and handed it over "Here ya go!"

"Thanks Kyoko, I'll open it when we get to school" She turned back

"What were you saying Sousuke?" ... Sousuke was looking away from her now "N-No, It-Its not really important, forget it...Not a problem"

Kaname and Kyoko exchanged weird looks and a shrug, then went on to talk about last nights tv programs.

'What's the matter with me?' He was thinking desperately.' Why am I getting so bent out of shape.. I just give it to her, and say "Happy Birthday" Its simple, Even a Rookie could do it'

"Hey Kaname, Hap-"

"Hey Everybody, Wait up!" Shinji this time.

"Happy Birthday Kaname, It's not much, but I hope you like it" He handed it over easily to Kaname. Luckily No-one had even heard Sousuke start talking this time.

' What's the matter with me today? Happy Birthday Kaname, Its not much, but enjoy'. Thats it...Its not like its political, war ending documents.. its not like its a bomb...Its not like anything out of the ordinary is happening, I just have to hand it over to her and say Happy Birthday..' Sousuke's thoughts were frantic and confused. 'Why is handing this over so hard? I don't understand, It shouldn't be a problem!'

They were walking up to the school now, and the other three were obliviously happy, unaware that Sousuke felt like passing out from frustration and exhaustion. The extra weight in his backpack felt like a time bomb, getting more dangerous by the second. He should just detonate it. Just to be safe. Then he could just go with Plan A instead. The plan where he gave Kaname a gun. A safe, harmless gun, a gun that he could hand over to her with ease. 'What's the difference!' He felt like screaming, which just added to his frustration even more.

They reached the Entrance..Sousuke felt depressed. 'I'm a failure, utter failure in the end battle i guess.. I can't even hand this over to her... and I..And I' Sousuke sighed a little.

**'I tried so hard too...'**

He went to switch his shoes out, then froze with his fingers almost touching the locker. A Fan slammed down on the back of his head fast , WHACK!

"Don't you dare blow the lockers up this morning Sousuke! Its my Birthday tomorrow, and I put the presents in my locker!" She shouted, then turned, grumbling as she walked away

He turned back, but this time he was looking at Kaname's locker... and a little smile spread on his face

"Its not a problem."

XXXXX

"Thank God for the end of the Day!" Cheered Kaname, as they headed back to the lockers, the week finally done

"Now all thats left is the karaoke party tomorrow!" Chimed in Kyoko.

They were laughing as Kaname undid the lock and opened up her locker... And went to grab all her stuff and-

"hmm? what's up Kaname?" "There's another present in here, I don't remember this one..." She reached in and pulled out a neat little bag tie up with a simple knot. She undid it and gasped a little.

"Oh wow, Someone baked me cookies!" She exclaimed, she reached in and grabbed one.. they weren't shaped fancy or anything, and they were a little burnt on the bottom, but Kaname smiled brightly as she ate a few, and gave one to Kyoko.

"Theyre really good, if a little burnt" Kaname swelled. 'Who could have taken the time to do this?' she wondered absently.

"Today turned out awesome, I got such great presents, and Sousuke didn't start anything either, thats a present in itself" She beamed.

"Yea, although I'm really sad He didn't get you anything, I could have swore it looked like he was going to give you something this morning though."

"Oh come on Kyoko? Sousuke? No way, He wouldn't do that."

"I guess your right" Kyoko sighed. "Well, I guess there's always Christmas." She giggled.

"-What?" Sousuke's voice broke into their conversation.

"Well of course, silly, Christmas. You better get a present for me too next time, okay?"

Sousuke immediately looked troubled. "..Christmas..."

'I completely forgot about Christmas.' He mused.. 'Not good. Not only a present for Kaname, but for Kyoko.. No... a present for everyone?'

Sousuke absent-mindedly reached up and scratched his head; 'I'm in a serious bind'

"...-Sousuke?" Kaname's voice broke through his train of thought. "What?"

"I said, what did you do to your hand? Its covered in bandages." There was concern in her voice.

"It won't leave any lasting scarring, so its not a problem" He stated, not really paying attention.

"Thats not what I asked Sousuke..." Kaname was frowning now.

'Uh oh, for some reason she's getting angry...' He frantically sought a reply that would satisfy her.

"Come on Sousuke, tell us" chimed Kyoko.

"It's just minor burns, it is in no way life-threatening"

"...Burns?" Kaname paused; Sousuke couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Like I said, it's not a problem" He concluded, before focusing on his locker.

'Burns? Where would he have gotten them..?' She pondered momentarily... then remembered the present

still unspoken for...

**'There's no way he could have... Could he?'**


End file.
